The Truth
~HEY EVERYONE! This is a fanfic on how Disco tells Narissa that it's him and Rina. Characters are: Narissa, Disco, and Rina. This isn't is a series; it just is a short story. Thanks, enjoy, party, say bad words, i don't care. XDD This is after Dyno's Race to the door. Narissa opened up her laptop and sighed. She had a new email in her inbox. She opened it up and read it. To: Narissa Heya! We need to talk. Meet me at your beach resort. I'm gonna introduce you to a friend. See ya! ~Disco Narissa didn't even bother to reply. She was already on her pet dolphin, Splash. "C'mon girl, ride on!" The dolphin went under the surface and swam to Narissa's beach resort. ---- Narissa walked around the beach for a couple of minutes, waiting for Disco and his friend. All of a sudden, 2 figures holding hands appeared in front of her. She stared at them, too shocked to speak. It was Disco... and a girl. She was wearing a blue coat with black hair. Narissa gasped, with her jaws wide open. "What is this Disco? You got a new girlfriend? You didn't even tell me?!" Disco stammered." I-I...didn't want to startle you." Narissa breathed in and out. "Disco, I'm your friend. We trust each other. How long have you kept this?" Disco sighed and muttered. "About a month or 2." Narissa yelled but regained herself quickly. "That girl, who is she?" Disco smiled. "Rina, one of the most nicest girls ever." Narissa frowned. "This is private issue." At Rina, she said, "Rina, can you leave us alone for a while?" Rina nodded and left. After she left, Narissa said softly, "Why? Disco, why?" Disco said, "I...knew she was the one after I met her." What Disco did next was unbelievable. ---- He gave Narissa a hug. Narissa didn't say anything; she just sighed and pushed him away. "You have a girlfriend, Disco. I'm not her. She's lucky to have you." Then she murmured, "Love is a very powerful thing, Disco. It's not something you can just throw away in the trash and forget about it. You can't do that without hurting someone. I'm sure you'll be a good person to" Disco nodded and said, "I know Narissa, I know. I used to like you, but after I saw Rina, she changed my life. After all the adventures we've had Narissa, I'll still be your friend. Narissa laughed and shook her head. "That'd be fine. As long as you're my friend, we're cool. Anyways, remember that adventure about that big black hole?" Disco tapped his foot and was thinking. He smiled and replied, "Yep, you bet I do. It was epic! You were awesome!" Narissa laughed. She playfully punched Disco on the back. "Hey, can we go to your club? I'm in the mood." Disco kicked the sand and said, "Sure we can! Let me go get Rina. You wanna ride with us?" He gestured to his dark blue shiny Lamborghini. Narissa replied, "Nope, I can handle myself. I'll ride on Splash instead. Thanks anyways." Disco was already running towards Rina and leading her into his car. He waved and yelled, "See ya there! Bring all your friends!" Then he zoomed off and was gone. Narissa smiled and shook her head. "What a friend, what a friend." ~THE END ~YOU LIKED IT? GOOD. Category:Fanfictions